User talk:Animaniax
GDP numbers I believe a better/more accurate term for your use of "zillions" to describe your countries' GDP is " " or " ". Unless you actually mean a trillion m8. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:59, January 24, 2015 (UTC) File names In the future, (starting now), please upload and name files that conform to these . It's organized, neat, professional, and convenient. If you upload a flag, name it "Flag of Name", not whatever name your computer gives you. A random string of numbers and unnecessary attachments of the original author's name in the file name is not only ugly but confusing. Keep that in mind and have a good day. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 13:32, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :When you upload, below the filename, there is a summary where you can provide information about the file including providing credit to the author. You can also see just below that, there is the section "Licensing" which allows you to specify if there is a copyright or a CC-BY-SA free licensing attached to the author. For .svg files, it is possible to upload them as is--if it is from Wikipedia, be sure to upload the original, full resolution-sized version. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 14:01, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Community thoughts Hello there Animaniax, some of the members here at the Constructed Worlds Wiki including myself have expressed concern regarding your most recent change on your userpage which has turned increasingly hostile and unwelcoming. We are also concerned of your lack of cooperation which others via any form of interaction like the chat in general (with the NR project's magnitude and dedication of yours a factor considered). May we ask perhaps why you have decided to use this wiki and so far as of late, have had virtually no proactive involvement in the community as opposed to your former site of choice: the Future Wiki? Over here, we are a family and we like all to be a part of this inclusive community. While managing your projects alone is perfectly acceptable, we would just like to hear your voice and provide insight of your time here and the circumstances that led you to your cynically-driven statements/remarks on your userpage. (Note, you are not in trouble for those remarks--we are merely genuinely concerned. Please, the next time you have the chance, let us all get to know each other. As one of our wiki's most active contributors, surely you deserve to be part of our community as well. Best regards and happy editing from the conmunity whose best interests are in quality articles and an active site! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Also, there are not and have never been any communist countries in this world, and current 'communist countries' are deformed state capitalist states, with the possible exception of Cuba, which is a socialist country with some authoritarian tendencies but less than the other 'communist countries'. Also, I must say I also find the (busty, preferably) on your user page degrading. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:53, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :lol "Also, I must say I also find the (busty, preferably) on your user page degrading. " yeah how dare the man have preferences. So degrading! [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Albion-Gaul| ]] 19:11, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :: :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:01, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Well I have to say that your response was quite satisfactory and cleared up most of my inquiries. Thank you for your time to sharing some insight and I hope you happy editing! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 01:22, July 20, 2015 (UTC) I agree :o @Vietnam: They claim to be, but do not fit the criteria for being socialist, much less communist. Instead, they are state capitalist. @Hot chicks: Imagine if I said under likes: Hot guys (hunky, preferably :v) - it's not a big deal at all and I feel like a prude but it just seems inappropriate. I wish you no ill will. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:34, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Suggestions Honestly, I'd recommend expanding the pages you currently have, particularly the most important countries/powers you've created. A lot of the pages I'm noticing, appear similar in structure and description. They all seem to be all "one of the most powerful, influential, greatest hyperpowers" but despite the size of the universe, I feel that the distinction of a hyperpower should be limited to strictly to no more than a dozen actual entities--hyperpower implies that their scope in influence and size is so great, it is felt throughout the universe and their might is incomparable to others. Having nearly a hundred of them being hyperpowers is a bit of a stretch--maybe they are powerful, but not all can be supremely powerful if you can see where I'm getting at. Another issue I have that you could choose to address (up to you), is your reevaluation of population size, area, etc. There is no way the universe can sustain a population of trillions and trillions of humans, let alone atoms. Some of the numbers I'm noticing are, or exceed the number and that number is so grand, not even the universe could cram a googol atoms. Maybe the Next Renaissance universe does not follow the understood laws of nature we have in the real world (that would explain how you say "fictional" entities from another universe have crossed to this world alongside with magic and whatnot) but I think that does need to be addressed and adjusted to be much more realistic. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 03:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :Oh hey, no problem! Being ambitious is a great thing, and I totally understand that. If you ever need advice or have questions, I'm always happy to help. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:44, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Its more the fact that I've realised the impracticalities of Marxism and its application compared to democratic socialism (at least in the UK in the 21st century). I am still sympathetic to Marxist theory, but would not advocate it in any country currently due to its application historically turning out (Marxist-''Leninist'') dictatorships. That said also I still despise Leninism, Thatcherism and a whole lot of other things as I have previously done. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 06:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) The Nordic model isn't perfect, but I would find it preferable to the Anglo model especially in developed countries. In all honesty I'd prefer the economic models of Central Western Europe (France, Germany, Austria, the Netherlands, etc) and Northern Europe (Sweden, Finland, Norway, etc) to that of the UK and the USA where things are much more unequal.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 16:54, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Stubs Refrain from creating multiple stubs and placeholder articles (posting only a flag) even if you intend to expand on them later. Creating such articles is akin to spam and sets a bad example to other contributors. Only create articles when you have sufficient information. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:51, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Flag You used another work of mine without even telling me. And that's the second time. I decided not to tell you here because I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But this time... As I said before, '''please tell me' when you are about to use a flag created by me (TehMaster001 on deviantART). Or, even better, you could try creating flags by your own; I can help you there at any time. 15:22, November 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm not offended, but still quite annoyed. And nice to know. If you want to create a flag, just tell me. 16:35, November 21, 2015 (UTC) It would depend on the flag. I would have to approve of them first. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 22:11, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Requesting flag Based on your general descrption, I went with this. Anything you'd like me to change? 13:02, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Made this, as well. 16:50, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Deletion In no way am I obligated to notify you if the articles in question deleted are blank despite being labeled as "under construction". Leaving an article blank and untouched for 1-2 months under the guise of it being under construction is not under construction. It technically constitutes as spam and I will treat it as such. You are free to recreate them to satisfactory length/quality or relocate your revamped information on a personal sandbox but do not expect articles you do not return to in weeks to remain on the mainspace. In the future, I will relocate your pages instead but there is no excuse in creating several new pages, then blank them and neglect them by proceeding to new articles of similar effect. Other wikis are much stricter and delete within days or on-sight. It is time to embrace quality over quantity that this wiki has lacked for a long time and I hope you respect that. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:02, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Error I'm not entirely sure what is going on, but I can infer that it may indeed be an error on Wikia's part. It may be a transcription error when the editor tries to switch (and convert the code) from visual to source code. It appears to be the raw code of the article itself. Could you tell me which article you are having the issue in particular, or are there several? I can't tell based on the picture alone. In the future, since you do not use visual mode and if you have not already done so, consider changing your personal preference settings under "Editing", and change the preferred editor to "Source editor". That makes it easier for you to get straight to editing rather than manually switching from visual to source every time you load an article. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:24, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, well if that is the case, what I would recommend is that if you use visual, save your essential changes first (i.e., the details), so continue editing normally but, for fixing grammar and moving images, do that ''after you publish. When you edit for grammar, you can go back and re-edit, this time, by opening up source. Let me know if this works. I think the error arises when you inserted a bunch of elements into the visual editor and then try to convert those to the source editor. For me, I have never encountered any error like that because as you said, I do only use source editor, and I can't really say much as I haven't used visual editors in a long time. I recommend you contact the Wikia staff if this issue persists as they may have a much more better understanding on this matter. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Re: Redirect Completed. In the future, so you can save time, if you encounter redirect pages like these which link to relatively insignificant articles (short and minimal), feel free to migrate the content from your original page to the new page by removing the old redirect/content (if you're unable to move the page in the first place). [[User:Centrist16| ]] 04:22, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Re: Roman Republic You are absolutely free to take over the page as I know he personally wouldn't mind. You have my assurance. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 02:43, August 2, 2016 (UTC) SporeWiki Hey, we on SporeWiki are okay that you take inspiration from our 'verse for your fiction, but, please, let us have our credit where it's due. At least mention SporeWiki somewhere in your pages and say where you got your ideas. TheImperios, 15:10, September 12, 2016 (UTC) See Talk:The_Civilization. Wormulon 15:26, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: How to insert background image? I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that. Do you mean an actual image in the background with the text overlaid atop of it (which, unfortunately, I do not know how to code then if that's the case), or do you simply mean the way my user and user talk page has a specialized layout (different color, borders, and customized text), or these two characters floating to the side? [[User:Centrist16| ]] 13:58, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Hi There Hello, now that there exists an administration which chooses to no longer be negligent to the status of the wiki, it has come to my attention that one of the biggest offenders of the sort of unwritten code of housekeeping that we have here is violated by your work, The Next Renaissance. There are several things which bother me about this project, and while there may be one enormous problem at the core, there are also a few manners of incorrect form riddled throughout the already large number of pages you have created. The primary problem that exists with your project is that the targeted scope is actually impossible to achieve. The vast majority of the pages which you have made are in mentions of grand interstellar polities which have innumerable amounts of citizens and encompass unthinkable amounts of space, these so called hyper powers. I do not believe that the pages which you have created for each of these individual polities possess sufficient information if they are such large empires, and I do not believe you have the ability to create pages of the necessary length to make such nations merit their own pages. Furthermore, many of these pages tend to contain generally the same information. They only slightly differ in what culture or sphere of culture they are birthed from. Take for example the Federated Allegiance and the Espus Galactic Commonwealth. These two pages, in vague terms, both describe liberal space empires with gargantuan political, economic, and social power. The only things that really separate them are the images and the format. In reality, this is unacceptable, as you have essentially created 200 or so pages with virtually the same information and minuscule differences between. I do not believe these pages merit existence due to their intensely repetitive nature. I believe that there are two ways you can rectify the principle issue that exists with your project. You can either cut out a huge amount of the repetition by narrowing the project down to just a few hyper powers and expand more upon those particularly; I have noticed that one of the more well-developed polities is the Yamato Intersolar Commune, and I think that if you worked on all of the articles you plan to create like you worked on this one, those 200 or so redundancies might actually deserve existence. The second way you can solve this is by consolidating the endless number of pages you have created into a series of large lists on one single page like is done here. The second option may not be as glamorous as it seems you would like your project to be, but I also believe that its current pace it will never actually live up to the glory of actually possessing over 250 well developed, necessary articles. And so take this as a warning. I am not targeting you because I dislike the actual subject of your work, which is essentially an anime version of the universe with large space empires, but rather, because the quality of your work is so poor that I believe it reflects poorly upon the wiki, both the other worlds worthy of their 250 pages and the administration for allowing this happen due to negligence. And do not think that I would not be able to like your work even if it was drastically improved, because, as Kania proves, the quality of a conworld is truly what makes it worthy of its existence on this wiki, not the content, however crazy it might be, of the page itself. You have a week to come to me with a plan before I take matters into my own hands. Thanks, (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) ( ) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:56, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Hi There Thank you for your willingness to cooperate. I am glad to help in any way that I can. (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) ( ) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:43, October 15, 2016 (UTC) I have reduced the pages down to only the pages you have request to keep. I am perfectly willing to help if you would otherwise need any advice on any matter of formatting or writing. Wish you the best, and good luck with your project. (ᵒᴥᵒ) Fizzyflapjack (Talk) ( ) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:51, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Flags Perhaps you should focus on improving your articles rather than simply adding flags that serve little purpose. For a while you got rid of them, not sure what happened to have you bring them back? And anyways, from a vexillological standpoint some of those flags are quite badly designed. HORTON11: • 17:40, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Discord Knowing that you are a long-time editor on this wiki, the community cordially invites you to join the wiki's public Discord server here. Cheers, – [[User:Centrist16| ]] 19:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) A favour Animaniax your a long time editor on this wiki and the project you have built is rather spectacular. Many will not agree with my above statement but I like it. It shows your dedication and motivation to continue with your project and shows your resilience to outside criticism. Anyway I see your articles on the various nations and I say to myself hummmm those "Quasi infobox table templates" make the article look so unprofessional and disorganised. That is why I present to you, a new infobox for the use on your articles. It took me 5 minutes to write up the basics and it isn't perfect. Currently I still need to fix the location and motto paramater but other then that it works very well. The color is bland so I hope to fix that. I also dont have the parameters on this template because Wikia doesn't use Template data. Anyway this is what I would like your article to look like: User:CnocBride/Drafts/CSAN Template: Template:Multiversal nation Template with template data (on my personal wiki): https://aeross.miraheze.org/wiki/Template:Infobox animaniax I hope this greatly improves your editing and I will be happy to make any changes to the infobox if required. I will try to fix the errors with the parameters mentioned above in due course. If you need any other templates made please give me a shoutout. (Note: I'm not exactly able to make very complicated templates such as "Infobox:Officeholder" which require lots of laborious editing. Small templates like these I can handle) Kind regards, CnocBride (Talk Page) 21:33, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Re: Small questions Hello Animaniax, it is good to see you again. In regards to your question, I do not think it is possible to compress all of your files into one or multiple files in a way that would be quick or convenient. When this wiki migrated over to Miraheze, we were only able to import the XML files of articles and templates. We were told that images themselves cannot be imported automatically and must be re-uploaded there manually. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes as we are also still in the process of uploading files over there. However, Miraheze has the unique feature of automatically storing files from Wikimedia Commons. Any image or file available on Wikimedia Commons will also be on Miraheze and can be accessed if you type in the same file name as it appears on Commons. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 18:57, July 22, 2018 (UTC)